


Making Bridges

by shadowphoenix501



Series: A Rational Empire [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Armitage Hux Has Feelings, Bisexual Phasma (Star Wars), Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Sexual Content, Light Side Sith Inquisitor, Light Side Sith Warrior, Light-Side Jaesa Willsaam, Nice Armitage Hux, Phasma Redemption, Pillow Talk, Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Redeemed Ben Solo, Romance, Spy Armitage Hux, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:00:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 7,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22451533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowphoenix501/pseuds/shadowphoenix501
Summary: AU WHERE BEN SOLO SURVIVED FROM EXEGOL AND HUX ESCAPED WITH FINN AND POEAfter the war, Rey and Ben sought to rebuild a new Jedi Order, but since almost every Force-sensitives are dead or are in hiding, they're forced to rely on Hux for information regarding potential Force Users. Though things might gone unexpectedly even by their standards
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Original Female Character(s), Female Sith Warrior/Jaesa Willsaam, Kira Carsen/Male Jedi Knight | Hero of Tython, Lana Beniko/Female Sith Inquisitor, Nadia Grell/Male Jedi Consular | Barsen'thor, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Phasma (Star Wars)/Original Female Character(s), Rey/Ben Solo
Series: A Rational Empire [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570174
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	1. A surprise to be sure...

"I feel like this is some sort of guilt trip"

"From a certain point of view, it is"

"I can see that" Ben huffed, "what i can't see is why did we decided to bring Hux around"

Rey sighed, not wanting to argue with her Force-mate-- the other dyad--- or whatever you call it "look, i know you two have some sort of... bad blood between the both of you, but for this mission only can you please at least put aside your differences for once? For me?"

Ben could only sighed, they both knew he could never resist her Doe eyes "fine..."

Rey smiled and threw a quick kiss to his cheek "Thank you" their hands intertwined afterwards

After a while, Ben pulled back and rise from his co-pilot seat "i'm going to check on Hux" he informed as he make his way to the passenger section of the Falcon

"Don't kill him!" Rey shouted half-jokingly

"Wouldn't even touch his hair!"


	2. What Are We Now?

"Enjoying yourself, Hux?" Ben asked sarcastically  
  
"If you're coming to gloat, save your breath and go back to that Scavenger Jedi of yours..." Hux countered, not giving him any eye contact  
  
"Oh she could manage her own..." Ben smiled at Chewie, who's Hux's opponent on Dejarik, and he's losing "I'm more worried about you"  
  
"Touching" After Hux made a move, Chewie burst into an outrage and startled Hux, which amuses Ben "Hey, that wasn't an unfair move!"  
  
"That's your first mistake: You're winning"  
  
"And that was the purpose of the game!?" Hux exclaims, still trying to make some distance between him and Chewie  
  
Ben shrugged and grins at his former work rival "In the Falcon there's only one rule when playing against Chewie: Let the Wookie win"  
  
"Then why the hell i'm playing if i'm just going to lose" Hux huffed, standing and walking away from the table game  
  
Ben tried his best not to counter him with _then why the hell did you want to see me lose back then?_ and instead clears his throat and "Actually i'm here to talk you about something"  
  
"If it's legitimacy of the intel, i found it in Snoke's--"

"No it's not that i..." Ben clears his throat again "By the Force why is this so hard, i want to apologize"

Obviously, Hux is surprised and tilts his head in confusion "You... What?"  
  
"I'm sorry for all the harsh treatment i gave to you back then... And i'd hoped you could put it in the past--"

Hux scoffed "And kill it?"  
  
"... I wasn't going to say that, but yes you could call it that way... So...?"  
  
Hux thought for a while before shrugging "I could never forgive you, but i think i can accept your apologies" _not everyday the 'supreme leader' asked for an apology_ He thought to himself  
  
"o-oh okay, and what does that make us now...?"  
  
"Obviously not 'friends'"  
  
"How about 'mutual-understanding former rivals'?"  
  
"That is..." Hux sighed "acceptable"


	3. Something Interesting...

"we're coming out from the hyperspace!"  
  
Ben reentered the cockpit and back to his co-pilot seat "Let's see if Hux is--"  
  
They're greeted by a large green planet, similar to Yavin and Ajan Kloss. But something feels... off with this planet  
  
"... Wrong..."  
  
"What... is this planet?"  
  
Hux entered the cockpit to take a look for himself, his face is as stunned as the pilots in the Falcon "According to Snoke it's called... Z... Zeos? Ziost! yes, Ziost, though everything looks contradicting to the word 'Graveyard'"  
  
Ben glared at him "You sent us to a kriffing **Graveyard**?!"

"Hey! he said there are suitable candidates here should you fail, and obviously--"  
  
"Quite!" Rey ordered before the argument starts "whatever's in here obviously teeming up with lives, if there are Force-Sensitives hiding in there we have to take the chance if we are to rebuild the order!"  
  
Hux gulped and back down, obviously he's not going to draw the anger of his pilot "i'll prepare for landing with the wookie" he turns around back to passenger compartment and muttered "Fucking Solos.."  
  
After Hux is gone, Ben turns to Rey with a concern look "please don't tell me you didn't felt something is odd with this planet"  
  
Rey gives him an apologizing look in return "i do too..."  
  
"Rey..." Ben gently takes her hand "What if there's something sinister down there? What if... it's somehow has connection to Palpatine? What if--"  
  
"Ben..."  
  
"And what if--"  
  
"Stop..."  
  
He stops his ranting  
  
"Do you trust me?"  
  
"... that's a cheap move"

there was silence before it was ended with Ben's sighed and smile

"I do"  
  
their heads are againts each other "Whatever is down there, be it good or evil... we'll face them together, we're a dyad in the Force, there's nothing we couldn't overcome"  
  
he sighed but smiled "you know i'll go wherever you'll go"  
  
Rey smiled and they shared a kiss "That's my Supreme Leader"  
  
Ben chuckled "I'm in love with a Palpatine"


	4. Anybody Home?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang landed in the supposed 'graveyard', Ziost

"land over that almost wrecked building"  
  
"No need to be so obvious, Hux"  
  
The Falcon landed on what seems to be an abandoned spaceport, now almost all of the section of the building are filled with mosses.

Rey climbed down from the falcon and looked in awe as she's observing her surroundings, she approached what seems to be a symbol on one of the walls

"Anything interesting?" Ben asked behind her as Rey is ridding the mosses from the walls

"Do you recognize this symbol ?"

Ben squinted his eyes, finding similarities between this symbol and the symbol of the Galactic Empire "this... looks like the Empire's symbol... But couldn't have been the Empire, perhaps something older?"

"Maybe... I'm not sure yet"

"Hey! I think i found something!"

Ben and Rey rushed to where Hux is standing

"Look" he nodded toward a skeleton, whose symbol in his arm looked eerily similar to the symbol on the wall

"That symbol again..."

"This time with a Jedi Order symbol as its other half"

"Curious..." Ben looked at the exit, and the three of them exited the abandoned spaceport

"Hold up" Ben raised his one hand to stop the group

"I sensed it too"

"W-what? Sensed what?"

"Hux, get behind us"

Hux readied his blaster rifle, Ben ignited his yellow lightsaber and Rey followed suits with her double bladed one.

"Looks like we're not alone"


	5. This is... Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben, Rey and Hux found a big community in Ziost, though what secrets are they hiding?

"We mean you no harm!"

"We're... our intentions are peaceful!"

Slowly from the rubble of the building, what looks to be humanoids with masks rise, training their blasters at the trio

"You know... I don't think they understand Basic" Hux whispered

"Well, hopefully you're wrong"

There was quite before one of the masks rise with both of their hands raised and walked to approach them

"Are... are you the leader?" Rey asked while shouting, the individual keeps closing distance between them until they're just in front of the trio

"What she meant is Are. You. The. Leader. Of. This. Group. Or.Some. Sorts?" Hux said slowy which ellicited an eye roll and a scoff from Ben  
  
The individual pulled up her skull-like mask to reveal a woman in her 20s with fair skin and raven-haired with a stroke of white "Is he always this stupid?" The woman questioned Rey  
  
Shocked to see her underneath the mask Rey is struggling to choose her words "We... we're from The Resistance--"  
  
"We know that"  
  
"How--"  
  
"You flew in with one ship that's possibly older than the two of us combined, and you're neither wearing armor or an officer's uniform..." The woman glanced at Hux's outfit, which is his First Order General's uniform but with a resistance symbol patched over the First Order one "and i assumed he commited treason" the woman chuckled, followed by Rey's and Ben's, and an irritated expression from Hux  
  
"I'm Rey, this is Ben, and this is Hux" she offered her hand and the woman take it  
  
"Alayna Kallig, welcome to Ziost"  
  
"If i may asked, what... was this place? It seemed so... advanced and full of life, and yet abandoned and forgotten" Wondered Ben

"Do you want the short answer or the long one?"  
  
"Can i asked for both?" Rey interjects

"You're currently standing on a Forgotten Sith Homeworld"  
  
and her three guesses's jaws dropped to the ground


	6. Beneath every rocks

"H- how--"

"That's a long story, but we're more than happy to indulge your curiosity in our place"

Ben and Rey look at each other as if to gain an approval, and they each nod to each other, and Ben nudges Hux "alright, we'll follow you"

Alayna smiled and turned around "don't stray too far, Ziost can be dangerous even after all these years, Dangerous predators you see, but we've tamed most of them"

As they walked, Rey kept close to Alayna for questions, automatically Ben kept close to Rey, and reluctantly Hux kept close to Ben

"What do you do around here?"

"Hunting, Farming, we sent someone out once or twice every year to ensure we keep up to the technology and the news, and they usually returned with arsenals, droids, ships, supplies, etc... and sometimes a friend or two"

Ben is the next to ask "did... You knew about--"

"First Order and The Resistance? It's just another civil war if you asked me, nothing new"

And Hux is the last to ask "why did you chose this... hellhole of all planets?"

"I didn't, my ancestors did. We've lived here for centuries"

The statement surprised Rey "centuries?! How come the Republic or the Empire never made contact with you?"

Alayna shrugged "the benefits of being a forgotten planet is that no one remembers the Hyperlane routes. Though since you're here that means our secret paradise is leaking"

The rest of the walk is filled with silence until they've arrived on a settlement that looks more thriving than Tatooine yet too small to be called a city

"Incredible..." Rey exclaimed as she and Ben looked in awe

"It's not Coruscant, Raxus, or Taris in its glory, but it's better"


	7. Familiar Faces

"Come, make yourself comfortable"

Ben and Rey entered Alayna's home, and by 'home' it means a really old vessel that looks like a child of the Millennium Falcon and a Tie Fighter that's converted into a some kind of house. Alayna had gone to the deeper part of her 'house' to change her clothes "you two need anything?"

"Just some drinks, please!" Then Rey turned to bed as they make their way to sit on the couch "they're actually not bad"

"I can agree on that... But i don't believe they're telling the whole story just yet"

"Oh come on... You're being paranoid"

Ben scoffed "centuries living in a forgotten planet that was supposed to be inhabitable, and yet managed to escape the eyes of the Empire? Color me skeptic"

"But Palpatine managed to do the same thing"

"Did the New Republic searched for Exegol right after the war? If i remember correctly from Luke, Palpatine liked to draw maps to the unknown regions but yet this was never found"

Rey opened her mouth to counter but she's interrupted by Alayna walking in with 2 Blue Milks on the tray "here, my husband will be home shortly--" and suddenly the door slides open and revealed a man in his mid 20s with an auburn hair "there he is" Alayna rose to greet him with a kiss, which made Ben and Rey blushed "my love"

"My heart" he greets back "didn't knew we had guesses"

"Yeah, they just arrived today, unexpectedly"

Meanwhile Hux is on some sort of Cantina, he needed a drink, a strong one in fact

The bartender, a male Zabrak, walked at where he is seated "what can i get you?"

"Anything strong... I need a break"

"Got it, by the way Gwynne was eyeing you"

"Who?"

"The newcomer, Gwynne. She just left"

Hux turned around to the exit to get a chance to see a glimpse of her, but alas, he failed

"Ah... You'll meet her eventually, it's a big settlement but it's not that big of a city" another patron waved at the bartender "excuse me" he served a glass to Hux "enjoy your drink"

Hux played the glass for a while as if to reflect his life and took a sip slowly from it "Gah! Just what i needed..."

"We have something stronger than that" said a feminine voice next to him

Hux looked to his right and see a blond-haired woman in her mid 20's "Excuse me?"

"Some fresh booze just arrived last month, i've tasted its toxic and all i could say that it's not for the weak-hearted"

Hux is amused by her statement, one might even say that sparks fly between the two of them "Alright, i'll call the tender once he's done"

The woman smiled "you do that... name's Keela Carsen"

"Armitage Hux"


	8. Precautions incase of misunderstandings

"So... let me get this straight: you three are in some sort of quest to rebuild an order that has been decimated 2 times in recent history, in which lies and hypocrisy had always been their strongest foundation, and thinking that this time it's all going to work out?"

"We know that the Jedi made many... intolerable mistakes in the past, but this time it'll be different: emotional attachment are no longer forbidden, members will be fully consent, and marriage will be legal between members."

Jase Willsaam-Kallig looked to Alayna to see her reaction to Rey's proposal

Alayna nodded "i have to admit, that sounds interesting"

"Yes! Thank you--"

"Though there is... one small but important problem" She rose from her couch and walked back to the other part of their house, which confused Ben and Rey when she's back with what looks to be a double-bladed lightsaber hilt

"You... already built a lightsaber?"

"I don't want you three to know this from sneaking or from anybody else" Alayna threw the lightsaber to Rey

"That you already built a lightsaber?" Ben asked

"No, ignite it"

Rey pressed the button and expected to see a blue, green or a purple lightsaber

It's crimson

"You..."

"You're Siths!" Exclaimed Ben as he rose from the couch to ignite his yellow lightsaber and aim it at Alayna "I knew there was something off with this whole thing!"

"I could explain--"

"No! I've had enough manipulation for one lifetime, and i'm not going to fall--"

"Ben..."

"Rey, they must be Palpatine's! That's the only--"

"Please..." she puts her hand over his to calm him down "If they're Palpatine's, they wouldn't come clean about themselves, at least hear what they have to say first"

"What if it's a lie?"

"I didn't lie to you about my heritage"

It's a good point, Ben decided to disable his lightsaber and sit back down to hold Rey's hand, preparing themselves for what comes next "... fine, you can talk" 

"My ancestor was named Lord Kallig, and Darth Imperius during the times of the old Sith Empire, she was a slave, mind you. During her time serving the empire she had an idealistic plan in regards of the future of the Empire, an Empire she envisioned is tolerant to every species and isn't bloodthirsty and warmongering, she called it..."

"... a rational empire"

"Sounds more like a fairytale to me, though it is... a fine one"

"Come on... It's not that bad, Arty! Don't tell me your parents never read you one!"

"... my father didn't even cared for my needs..."

"Oh... I'm sorry to hear that... no offense, right?"

"... none taken... I organized his death after all..."

"No judgment there, all i'm saying is that he deserved it" Keela took a sip "my turn, what's your most dreadful fear?"

"Kowakian Monkey Lizard"

"Seriously?"

Hux burst into laughter and Keela followed suit "look at your face! Ah... wish i could save it"

"Seriously, what is it?"

"... my most dreadful fear... Is that I'll never get out from my father's shadow..."

"That's... Deep..."

"So... yes, i craved power as my... coping mechanism, i became a First Order General so i could finally be free of him... i guess he eventually had the last laugh in the end..."

There was a moment of silence between the two of them before it was broken by Hux

"This may sound ridiculous, but... can you show me around?"

"Getting curiouser are we?"

"I just--"

"It's fine, come on!" She takes his hand and runs to the exit

"But what about--"

"He owed me one!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you ever hear the tragedy of Darth Imperius the wise? I thought not, it's not a story the Sith would tell you...


	9. Dreams and Pleasures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SEXUAL CONTENTS INCOMING

"Well... that went unexpectedly well"

"An actual settlement full of descendants of Light Siths and former Jedi's... a rare find indeed..." 

"What do you think, Ben?"

"They're honest, I'll give them that"

"Maybe... If we help them around maybe... we can show them that we can be trusted?"

"Yeah... we can do that, we'll contact Finn and Poe and inform them that we need more time in here"

"We can..." Rey eyes him hungrily as she rise from the Falcon's couch "... do it later"

Ben smirked flirtatiously "what do you have in mi--"

He never finished his question as he is silenced by a hungry kiss from Rey, she broke off the kiss and look at him with a craving eyes "Take me"

"With pleasure" with that he carried her to the bedroom, the walk is filled with Rey's laughter until they arrived

That night the Falcon is filled with singings from one bedroom, Ben and Rey spent no time removing their garments as they taste each other, and when Ben's dick slid into her hole, Rey never felt more alive with her Force-mate

"Gah! Ben, harder!"

Ben did what she requested, they went on for hours and nighttime in Ziost had never felt more alive than tonight

"Rey, i'm nearing the edges!"

"Me too! Pour it inside!"

"Hrrgh..." and when it's finished, the sounds of their delighted screams filled the walls of the Millennium Falcon

Which annoyed Chewie as he's trying to sleep

"URRRRRRR!" Chewie growled as he banged the walls

"Sorry, Chewie!" They shouted in unison and giggled afterwards as Ben fell besides Rey and pressed her against his chest

"You're amazing" he compliments as he kisses her forehead, which made her smile wider

"How long you've been dreaming of this?"

"No longer than you" he gives her a gentle kiss "i love you, scavenger"

Rey chuckled "i love you more, Kylo"

"Where's Hux, by the way?"

Rey shrugged "he can take care of himself"

On the other side, in one of the settlement's home, Keela is resting her head in Hux's shoulder, when Hux woke up they stared at each other with fondness that Hux didn't knew he ever had

"Did i... woke you up?"

Keela smiled "you didn't"

"I'm.... Sorry" the word felt foreign to him

"For what?"

"It just that..." Hux sighed "i'm new to all this... feelings, and quite frankly... i don't know how to handle it..."

"If you stick around, i can show you how"

Old Hux would disagree and bailed at first light, but he's no longer him, and with his first genuine soft smile in his entire life, he answered her

"I'd like that"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even villains deserved some happiness, change my mind, i dare you


	10. Complications

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are going well in Ziost, but what happens when Keela asked Hux to a double date?

Two weeks had gone by on Ziost

Ben and Rey had been nothing but helpful to the community, and the community are appreciating their presence more and more everyday

Hux is currently exploring more and more of his feelings with Keela as his mentor, but he occasionally checked in with Rey and Ben just so they don't have to worry about him

Life is good

Or is it?

One peaceful afternoon, Hux is cuddling with Keela inside her house, Hux appreciated the quiet before Keela broke it

"Arty?"

"Mmm?" Mused Hux

"How about a double date this evening to the cantina?"

"With who?"

"With a friend and her girl, trust me, they're really really nice"

Hux thought for a while and smiled at her "that'd be lovely"

Keela returned the smile and kissed him gently

That night they made their way to a local diner, Keela see her friend, Dahlia Grell, and hugged her

"Dahlia you old girl! Always good to see you"

"And me you, Keela"

"How's Gwynne?"

"Oh, you'll see her in a minute. I'm dying for your boy and her to meet"

"I know, right?!"

Hux spotted his partner and once he's on Keela's side, he wrapped her arms around her

"So... This is Arty? Not bad, Keela"

"Arty, Dahlia, Dahlia, Arty"

"A pleasure" Hux nodded, and afterwards a woman with short blonde hair stepped in, but she looks uncomfortable just by seeing him. Dahlia wrapped her arms around Gwynne and introduced her to Hux "Arty, this is Gwynne, Gwynne this is arty"

"A pleasure, Gwynne" Hux offers his hand, but Gwynne didn't take it and Hux lowered it down in a bit of embarrassment

"Please excuse Gwynne, she's not use to see another visitor, right Gwynne?" Dahlia nudges to Gwynne 

"Yes, of course..." Gwynne answered "Dahlia, Keela can you give me and Arty some time alone? I just want to make sure of something"

"Oh! Of course!" Keela answered

"Take all the time you need, we'll get tables in the meantime"

"Arty?" Gwynne asked and Hux followed her to a secluded spot

"Look, i'm sorry if i'm---"

Suddenly Gwynne pushed and hold him against the wall and gave him a threatening look

"How close is the fleet?!"

"Um... what?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Hux! I've never felt happines until i stumbled upon this place and if the First Order's here to take it, they better step over my body first--"

"What? No! I'm not with them anymore! Look at my arms!"

Gwynne frowned and looked at his arms "You're with the Resistance now?!"

"Hey! I'm not telling you anything more until you tell me who you really--"

"I'm Phasma!"

His eyes went wide "what?"

"Never once in my life that i'd ever imagined myself to be in a position so awkward that i literally have no words for and yet here we are" Ben stated with tiredness in his voice and with a facepalm

"If Finn and Poe were here, it'd make one very interesting situation, more interesting than this" said Rey with a sarcastic tone

"Believe me i'd rather be anywhere than here right now" replied Phasma

"How did you even survive?" Hux asked

"I managed to get in an escape pod and a transport ship heading to Ziost picked me up, but the real question is why did you defected?" Asked Phasma to Hux

But ben is the one who answered "it involves me losing"

"What he said"

"Makes sense" Phasma nodded 

"So... what happens now? We just... move on with our lives, put the past to where it belongs and accept the new.... Us?"

Hux sighed "currently in this room, 3 out of 4 people has had history with the First Order, and don't forget that The Resistance only pardoned 2"

Phasma tilts her head "you two got pardoned?"

Hux chuckled "'Assisting in stopping Palpatine and saving Rey' for him and 'assisting in the rescue of Chewbacca, General Poe Dameron, and Finn' for me"

"Since when Dameron's a general?"

"Since General Organa... passed in attempt to save him" 

"I... i see..." 

Ben sighs "we'll figure something out to get you a pardon, but since Poe's the leader it won't be easy so you might want to stick to 'Gwynne' for a while"

"I understand"

"But don't get your hopes high though, the Resistance viewed you as a criminal that ought to get a death penalty, thank the Force they never see your face" Rey informed

"I've done many unforgivable mistakes before... If they sentenced me to death, i will not resist a slight bit"

"Hopefully it won't come to that" Ben assured

"Thank you, si-- i mean, Ben"

"Well... That's settled" Hux said while folding his arms "we both need to explain this to our partners, though. I think they deserve a better second double date after tonight"

"Yes, they do. Dahlia had been really helpful into shaping what i am now, i sometimes feel i don't deserve her"

"And me to Keela"

"Great!" Ben clasps "glad this turned out nicely"

"So... before we move on..." Rey widened her arms "... group hug?"


	11. Using the Dark Side doesn't mean you will be corrupted instantly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A couple of days after the last chapter

"Rey! Ben!" Shouted Alayna while running to the Falcon

Ben and Rey were maintaining the Falcon when Alayna came to them with a distraught expression

"What's wrong?" Asked Rey while trying to calm her down

Alayna gave them a piece of paper that is written in Aurebesh "Resurgence-class, our arrays picked up their comms and they're heading this way!"

"How many?" Asked Ben

"Just one, half of its soldiers are Sith troopers"

"They must be coming to take the children..." 

"And burn the settlement down or convert it into a base, i know their procedure"

"How many are fit for combat?"

"Everyone here didn't passed 16 without being at least adept in one lightsaber form, we could deal with the ground troops easily but not with orbital cannons"

Hux and Phasma managed to reach them "Alayna, who's the officer in charge of the Resurgence-class?" Asked Hux

Which confused Alayna "It's Captain Roane and Admiral Marssca, why?"

"Marssca is one arrogant self-absorbed admiral, he thinks he owns everything and deserves everything, Snoke kept him around because Marssca amused him" Ben explained 

"Captain Roane though, is reasonable. I use to scold him about being too soft against enemies"

"Good, good" Alayna nodded

"But we still have to deal with the orbital cannons, Rey how long do you think The Resistance will arrive?" Asked Ben

"If we're lucky? In 2 or 3 days. But it could be weeks in worst cases"

"Alayna, how long until the Star Destroyer arrives?"

"Tomorrow"

"We'll have to make due with the time we have" Ben concluded

"I'll contact, Finn and Poe" said Rey before she runs to the Falcon's radio

"Gwynne, can you gather the others?"

"Yes"

"Then you're coming with me" Alayna ordered "Arty how well do you know about weaponry?"

"Adequate enough to maintain an artillery, why?"

"We have an anti-ship cannon nearby, it can't destroy it in one shot but it could disable the Star Destroyer's deflector shield for a time"

"Can't you just... pull it down?" Asked Hux

"We could, but we can't fully guide it to its landing zone, and i'm not taking THAT big of a risk"

"So what do you suggest?" Asked Phasma

"They will send some ground troops with transport first, we'll use the transports to board that ship, the Falcon will clear the way"

"That... Is one of the craziest, bravest, and most foolish idea i've ever heard.... i'm in"

Alayna turned to Hux and Phasma who answered "same as him"

The whole day was filled with preparations for the settlers, Phasma and Hux take turns to train them how to properly counter First Order tactics, Ben tell them how to navigate a Resurgence-class, and Rey and Chewbacca tried to reach out to the nearby Resistance fleet by sending a distress signal.

That night everyone was exhausted from the training, Hux and Phasma are fast asleep in their respecting lovers's arm, but Rey has trouble sleeping so she decided to take a walk, nut but not with Ben as he's fast asleep and she doesn't want to wake him.

Rey found Jase and Alayna sitting on a bonfire, and Alayna greets her with a smile "trouble sleeping?" Alayna asked as she invite Rey to sit next to her

"Yes... I... need to get something out from my mind" Rey sit beside her with a worried face

"You had nightmares, didn't you?"

Rey nodded "it's her... The darker side of me..."

Alayna sighs "The same occurred to me years ago, it's one of our burden to be born with Sith blood"

"How did you do it?"

"Hmm?"

"How did you overcame your dark side? How did you use the power of the dark side without being... corrupted?"

"Rey..." she tapped her shoulder "the dark side will never corrupt you if you don't abuse it. The other Sith use them to bring destruction, fear, and misery, we use it to protect each other, one Force Lightning could save 2 or 3 lives"

"I... don't think i have the willpower to do that"

"Then let's start with something simple" Alayna stood up and put out the fire before sitting back down "put it back on without moving from where you are now"

Rey hesitated, but she eventually reached out her arms and conjure a lightning to light up the fire

It worked

"You see, Rey. The dark side can also be use to lighten the dark, there's nothing to be afraid of from the dark side. The key to win against your inner dark side is not to destroy it, nor to run from it, the key to win is to make peace with it, embrace it as your equal... And eventually... friend"

"That is... Enlightening' Rey smiled at Alayna "thank you"

"The Force was one before the Jedi and the Sith divided it into 2, but this time we'll change that... This time... We're making peace, or in other words.... we're making bridges" 


	12. I know you're suffering, but so am i

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for Rey to face her nightmare

"You could've been stronger" Scolded the dark version of herself to Rey who is sitting with legs crossed 

"We could but we would be suffering"

"It's worth the power"

"Nothing is"

"You're pathetic"

"You exist because of me"

"Grandfather offered us everything yet you refused"

"Everything including suffering"

The dark version of Rey screams, ignited her crimson double-bladed lightsaber to strike her down, but stopped at her neck when she didn't strike back

"You know i could've end all of this and take over your body"

"You can't"

"And why is that?"

"Because i defeat you many times and yet here you are, we're stuck in a loop, princess"

"... You're learning..."

"And so should you"

"Then you must understand that the only way to break this loop, is for you to embrace who you really are"

Rey stands up "you're right" and suddenly embrace her dark self to a hug

"What are you doing?!" She hissed

"Embracing myself"

"Let go!" She tried to break off from Rey to no avail

"No"

"I can kill you!"

"You'd have to kill yourself too"

Dark Rey tried many times to break off, but eventually her energy is draining out "Let... Go... Please... i beg you..."

"Never..."

She starts to sob "I... i won't bother you again, please let go of me..."

"No..."

Eventually, Rey's dark self dropped the lightsaber and slowly hugging her back "please..."

There was silence

".... Don't... let go..." she buried her face in Rey's shoulder while sobbing, Rey gently put her hood down and hold the back of her head

"I won't"


	13. Unity Creates Harmony

"They're here..."

From the sky the Resurgence-class exits the Hyperspace

"That's the _Elusive_ alright..." Hux confirmed with a sigh

"Alayna! Incoming transmission from the Star Destroyer!" Jase informed

"Put it through"

From the Holo comm appeared a rather arrogant admiral "This is Admiral Marssca of the First Order, i demand to speak with your leader"

"This is Alayna Kallig, what does the First Order want with us? We're peaceful settlers"

"Surrender your young ones and your little village will be spared"

"... We accept your terms..."

"Excellent! I will send for Captain Roane, and don't try to contact the Resistance"

"Yes, admiral..." after the comm is off, Alayna turned to everyone "wear your robes, do not reveal your armor and saber or blaster just yet! Not until i say the word"

"Here they come..."

A few transports carrying stormtroopers and Sith troopers landed, however they haven't gunned down anyone just yet, beside them a stormtrooper with a customized armor that used Black and Crimson as its paint approached Alayna and took off his helmet

"I'm Captain Roane, you must be their leader" he offered his hand and Alayna took it

"Alayna Kallig"  
  
Roane nodded "to be honest i never enjoyed this kind of thing, are the younglings ready?"  
  
"Put us through with your admiral first, i'd like to make it official"  
  
Roane frowned "al... right? I'll patch you through"

Roane pulled out his comms and contact Marssca

"Captain Roane! Have you finished your task? I don't want to be here any longer--"

"Um, no, she wanted to talk with you"

"Well... out with it!"

"I'd like to talk about your surrender" Alayna answered

Marssca laughed "you? Alone against my army? Captain change of plan: burn--"

"Not alone" from the crowd came out Rey, wearing a new black robe and stepped up to Roane

"Ah, the scavenger girl, i frankly don't know why the Supreme Leader took a liking to you, no matter, you can die---"

"Hello, Zanctys" Hux greeted, appearing from the side

"Well if it isn't the traitor, i must admit i hadn't thought that you would lower yourself more--"

"Admiral Marssca, what a surprise.." Gwynne greeted, appearing from the crowd with her heavily modified First Order armor but without its helmet

Marssca and Roane frowned "who are you? And why are you wearing a Stormtrooper--"

Gwynne chuckled and shook her head "I'm surprised you forgot your predecessor, Edwincor"

Roane's eyes went wide "Captain Phasma?!"

Murmurs have been planted among the Stormtroopers, while the Red boys stayed stoic

Marssca facepalm "when we find the Supreme Leader, i'll bring your heads to him myself!"

"No need to find me, i'm here" from among the crowd, Ben appeared with a grey sweater and hold Rey's hand, smiling at each other

Marssca is at lost for words "Roane! Gunned them down! All of them!"

"All of them?"

"There's only 4 of them, they can't protect them all!"

"They needn't to do that..." Alayna put off her robe, to reveal an armor from the age of the old Sith Empire but modified with Beskar and Durasteel, on her cue every settlers dropped their robes to reveal their own versions of the armor, and their lightsabers and/or blasters "we can do it ourselves" Then Alayna ignited her lightsaber 

"Captain, Admiral one chance to save yourself"

"Roane! Cut--"

Marssca never finished as he dropped down the holocom to shoot it down, behind him a Sith Trooper is about to shoot him but was stopped with a headshot from a Stormtrooper

Alayna and the settlers lashed out Force Lightning to quickly eliminate the Troopers in Red, she looked to Rey "still want to do it?"

Rey smiled "That Resurgence is as good as ours"


	14. Battle for Ziost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Multiple POVs

**_Phasma/Gwynne's_ _POV_ **

I was about to enter into one of the transport when i was pulled by a hand, forcing me to turn around, though i already know who's behind me... the love of my miserable life in all of her glory, Dahlia. With a sad smile i could only wish I'd never see again

"Don't you dare come back limping"

"And don't you dare lose a body part"

We pulled into a kiss, we made sure it's quick but with a sweetness i could never imagined, our foreheads are against each other afterwards

"Come back for me"

"Only if you live for me"

She chuckled, patted my shoulder, and ran into the battle with her Emerald Lightsaber in hand, while i'm about to redeem myself.

_**Hux's POV** _

"... Only come back alive with at least 10 kills, understand?"

I laughed "so you could brag by killing 20?"

"No, i was going for 30" she pressed her lips against mine, i made sure to memorize every bit of detail incase this is going to be our last

We both pulled back "you know how much you meant to me, right?"

"Save it for tonight, red head" she kissed my cheek and departed with a smile with her cyan lightsaber in hand, i entered the transport with renewed determination, i'm planning to see this through

_**Ben's POV** _

"You know i'm not going anywhere without you" she said, looking at me with a determination that came from Starkiller Base

"I know that, and you're not leaving me, you're going to help us by clearing the path"

"Any one of them can handle it"

"Chewie needs help"

"Chewie can--"

"Rey, look at me"

Her eyes looked at me as if she could look straight to my heart

"I need to do this, they'll need help in the Star Destroyer"

"But i can't afford to lose you again..." she gently hold my face, eyes holding tears

"And you won't, i'll come back, we're a dyad, remember? The 2 that are 1"

"That's a cheap move" we chuckled, and she moved for the kiss, our foreheads are against each other afterwards 

"Just promise me you'll come back safe"

"I will, i promise"

**_Inside the First Order troop transport_ **

**_Hux's POV  
  
_** "Scared, Ren?" i jokingly mocked  
  
"Aren't you?"  
  
"... I can't believe i'm saying this, but yes this time i actually am"  
  
"We had nothing to lose back then" Phas-- Gwynne lamented beside me "We just take and take, and take... Even if we lose once, it didn't matter because we can always take it tomorrow, one way or another... Now that we all have something to lose... something to live for..."

Solo laughed "Being vulnerable is actually beautiful for us, isn't it?"  
  
"Yes... yes, it is..." i answered while i'm deep in thought of Keela, memorizing every detail of her body, her wild yet soft heart, her never fearful demeanor of what I once was...

"5 seconds into the _Elusive_!" Shouted the pilot, so we stood up and prepared our gears, the artillery disabled the Star Destroyer's Shield and weapons temporarily, Just enough time for us to climb aboard

When we landed we could hear hail of blasters are waiting for us on the other side of that door, unfortunate for them


	15. How would you explain these?

_**Rey's POV** _

Chewie growled through the comms

"Yeah, i know, i'm working on it--" and suddenly the Two TIE Fighters that were pursuing us got blown up by a squad of another TIEs

"... saved by the TIEs, who would have thought"

Then they formed a line beside the Falcon and established communication to us

"We're here to assist, we've had enough of Marssca"

"What's your squad's designation?"

"Vulture Squad"

"Can you protect those on the ground?"

"Will do"

The TIEs flew and destroyed a couple of bombers heading to Alayna, and she commed me a minute after

"Appreciate the help, we were almost overwhelmed"

"I thought everyone on the ground were descendants of Siths and Jedi?" I joked and she chuckled

"In our defense we haven't seen this kind of action for years"

"Excuses, excuses"

Then transmission came through from Ben

"Rey, good news: Marssca is down, we have the _Elusive"_

"Why am i sensing a bad one?" I joked, hoping it would stay that way

It didn't

"... Resistance fleet is approaching in 2 hours"

Fuck

"Alayna! Pick up the pace and end it quickly!"

"What? Why!?"

"The Resistance will not discriminate between the defectors and the Sith Troopers, we must end hostilities quickly before they arrived!"

"Will do!"

"Vulture Squad! If you're done, get back here and finish the remaining TIEs that oppose us!"

"Consider it done, we have multiple defectors joining us"

"Good! Make it quick!"

Unbeknownst to me, i had finished the last TIEs and Alayna just wiped out the ground threats.

I have to admit: That was sort of a letdown

"The sky's clear, how about you Alayna?"

"Zero casualties"

"Ben?"

"Hux took a shot from Marssca, but it just grazed his shoulder. Gwynne took the hardest hit on her armor but she's alright"

I breath a sigh of relief "you?"

"... it's bad"

"Ben"

"Just kidding, love you, see you on the ground"

I shook my head but smiled "you truly are the worst Skywalker"

"But you're the best Palpatine"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Battle of Ziost was inspired by the Battle for Castle Itter
> 
> https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Battle_for_Castle_Itter


	16. The answer: fuck it all

"Rey!"

Finn shouted as he rushed to Rey and hugged her

"Thank goodness you're safe"

"Hey, told you i'd be safe" the troop transport carrying Ben landed making Rey smiled and rushed to his side, Hux and Gwynne also rushed to their partners

Now a very confused Poe, Rose, and a battalion of Resistance soldiers entered the scene

"Uh... What's this? Why are there settlers on this supposed abandoned planets?" Poe asked

"Yeah, and... Why they're thanking Stormtroopers? I've seen one settler defending a stormtrooper when he's about to be taken away?" Rose added 

"I may have an answer to that" Alayna entered the conversation

"Sorry, but who are you?" Poe asked, tilting his head

"I'm the leader of the settlers" she offered her arm and Poe took it

"Glad to meet you but were you guys ex-soldiers or... what? Because no normal settlement can hold back the First Order alone, let alone taking their Star Destroyer"

"They--"

"We're descendants of Siths and Jedi"

And the three key member of the Resistance's jaws dropped to the ground

"It's a long story"


	17. But thankfully it all went well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6 years later....

It wasn't easy convincing the Resistance, but somehow they managed to do so

Gwynne was trialled and was about to be executed for various war crimes, Finn being the heavy supporter but later changed his mind after learning who Gwynne really is

Ultimatum came from Alayna and her settlers, but Gwynne stopped them as she states that she'd already accepting the consequences

She and Dahlia was about to say goodbyes, when Finn arrived and told them the good news

"Captain Phasma is dead, killed by me. And since Gwynne is not her, all charges were dropped" 

The defecting Stormtroopers and Roane joined the Ziost settlers, since many of them viewed Resistance is too dangerous to govern the galaxy alone, and if all they wanted is to restore the Galactic Republic, it'd descended into anarchy and will fail like the last 2

Thankfully Rey, Ben, Hux, and Gwynne managed to convinced Poe, Finn, Rose and the rest of the Resistance to not try them as they all 'did the right thing' by defecting

As for the solution for the governmental problems and the settlers being most have Sith origins, Alayna, Ben and Rey had found the solution with Poe, Finn, and Rose

And they're about to unveil it

As for Hux, he's no longer dating Keela

Because they're already married 2 years after the event on Ziost and expecting a 3rd child, the first and second being twins, a boy and a girl, Rel and Arla Hux-Carsen

Ben and Rey married a year after and are expecting their first, Ben thought 'Gray' would be fitting and Rey agreed as it represented the true balance to the Force

Dahlia and Gwynne engaged and planned their wedding a week after today on Ziost

And now for the unveiling, Rey, Poe and Alayna are giving speeches in front of the Resistance, Ziost settlers and FO defectors. With Rey wearing her new grey and white robe, Poe with his Pilot outfit, and Alayna with her old black Sith armor 

"For centuries, the Jedi had fought the Siths, bringing chaos, destruction, and imbalance to the Force and the galaxies, today that conflict ended..." Rey started 

"... Today we will be united, living in harmony with each other, keeping the peace in the galaxy and destroy those who threaten it" Alayna continued

"For its realization, we collectively had agreed to create a triumvirate, one being a representation from the Jedi, Rey Solo-Skywalker. One being from the Newly Reformed Siths, Alayna Kallig. And one being from the Resistance, myself" Poe added

"Rejoice citizens of the galaxies! For today, we usher in a new era of Unity..."

"Harmony..."

"And Trust"

Their hands banded together for the presses to take some pictures, the crowds are roaring with cheers, and the trio walks to the covered wall

"Long live the Galactic Triumvirate!"

The covers ripped to unveil an old Sith Empire, Resistance, and Jedi Order symbol merge into one, symbolizing the new era. The crowd roared louder

Alayna looked to Rey with a satisfied smile

"Congratulations Rey, you have brought a true balance to the Force"

**Author's Note:**

> Spot the references!


End file.
